Your Man
by Tay-21
Summary: Abby and Connor and an evening at home.  Just a short little one shot from a fluffy bunny that wouldn't die.  Please Read and Review.


**Disclaimer:** Primeval and its characters belong to Impossible Pictures. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:** This is all my mother's fault. I gave her my iPod to select music from the other day on the way home. Well, my younger brother put this God-awful country song on my iPod as a joke years ago and I never went in and deleted it. So, wouldn't you know it, that's the damn song that my mom put on. ARGH! It then got stuck in my head for DAYS! And then this freaking plot bunny jumped out and attacked me. *Iz incredibly annoyed* If you must know, the song is called "Your Man" by Josh Turner. Just be warned, it's insanely twangy. Thanks very much to **iEvenstarEstel** for the beta. She put up with it even though she probably hates country music worse than I do. LOL!

**Summary:** Connor and Abby and an evening at home.

**Your Man**

Abby snapped her head up to look over at Connor indignantly. He had had the nerve to turn the telly off in the middle of her program.

"Connor! What the hell?" she barked.

He'd been huffing about the flat for that last few minutes messing about with the sound system and had even plugged in his iPod. It had been distracting her and she was getting more and more aggravated by the minute.

When she looked over at him he made a show of locking the door. What was he up to.

He walked back over to the sound system and hit play on his iPod. Abbys jaw dropped open. The most god-awful country music song she'd ever heard came twanging out of the speakers. It was terrible, worse than when Connor had gone through his phase of rediscovering his punk roots after their return from the Cretaceous... in bad 1990s American punk, not even the good stuff. This took the cake as the oddest thing hed ever done. He hated country music; **she** hated country music. Why had he turned her program off for this crap?

"Connor? Seriously, what the—"

His finger to her lips silenced her question. He extended his hand to her as if asking her to dance. Now she was intrigued, despite the horrible twangy music continuing to blare out of the sound system.

He pulled her close to him and did indeed begin dancing with her. Abby giggled and smiled, her irritation waning. "What's gotten into you. I mean, I love dancing with you, but why the horrid music?"

Connor smiled and leaned in even closer. To Abbys absolute delight he started singing the lyrics right into her ear. The vibrations of his lips against her sent a shiver of thrills through her giving her goose-bumps right down to her toes. She tightened her arms around him and listened to the words he sang.

"I've been thinking 'bout this all day long. Never felt a feeling quite this strong. I can't believe how much it turns me on just to be your man." He kissed her neck as the line ended. "There's no hurry, don't you worry, we can take our time. Come a little closer. Let's go over what I had in mind." He kissed the other side of her neck and then continued. "Baby lock the doors and turn the lights down low. Put some music on that's soft and slow. Baby we ain't got no place to go. I hope you understand."

He continued to kiss and nuzzle her as the song moved on. And soon, the passion built and he wasn't singing anymore. They had swayed, turned and twirled all around the room to the sound of the atrocious music. Finally, as the song ended, they crashed through the bedroom door and collapsed on the bed together in each other's arms, kissing and tonguing each other like mad.

They suddenly couldn't get close enough; they couldn't get to enough of each other. A half an hour later, sweaty, naked, and satisfied, Abby final got an answer to her question as she rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"OK, about the song," explained Connor. "Sorry. I know its terrible. I hate country music. But, you remember me telling you about my cousin, the one in college who took that trip to the States?"

Abby nodded.

"Well, he brought back a ton of horrid music and every time I go home mum's listening to all that crap that he brought back. This song got stuck in my head and I haven't been able to get it out since last weekend. As bad as the music is, the words are true, you know." He lifted her chin so she had to look at him. He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "I love you. You make me so happy and it does turn me on, just knowing that I'm yours. And that you're mine." He smirked at her and kissed her nose quickly.

She snuggled in deeper against him. "Hmmm. Yes, I am yours. I love you too, Conn. Thank you. That was lovely; awful music aside." She kissed his chest and relaxed against him and he against their pillows.

He rubbed her bare back lazily as they both started to drift off to sleep. Finally it seemed that song was purged from his brain.

Two seconds later Abby started humming. _Damnit!_ thought Connor.


End file.
